ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
2:4 Leo
Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:38 PM Grant is cooking something in the dorm kitchen Killer is sitting by his feet eating the food Grant drops for him. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 4:39 PM Leo wanders in, passing grant and moving to the fridge for a drink. “Heya Grant! What’s cooking?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:40 PM "Dinner. Want some?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 4:42 PM Leo drinks a bit of his juice. “If you’re cooking, the definitely! Heya killer!” Leo leans down to offer killer a hand to sniff. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:43 PM Killer immediately licks Leo's hand and nuzzles it. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 4:44 PM Leo scratches the foxes chin. “Cute as usual.” He stands and watches grant cook. “Looks good... I think? I’m not a cook.” He laughs. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:46 PM Grant scoffs, "Of course it's good I'm an excellent cook." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 4:50 PM Leo sits at the table. “You’ve got it all, man! I couldn’t cook to save my life. Except ramen.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:52 PM Grant shakes his head, "Mom made me learn but I found I kinda liked it." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 4:55 PM Leo smiles a bit, but it’s a tad strained. “Very useful. Sis always said I needed to find someone who can cook since I’m useless in the kitchen.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:57 PM Grant doesn't say anything, focusing on the food. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 4:58 PM Leo stands and walks over. “Need any help, buddy?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:59 PM "Nope." Grant waves a kitchen knife at Leo. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:00 PM Leo raises his hands in surrender. “Touché! I won’t deny your skills with the blade, good sir! I’ll just play with Killer til you’re done.” He chuckles and leans down to pet the little fox. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:02 PM Killer gets excited at the word play and starts running circles around Leo Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:04 PM Leo summons several staves for killer to run up. “Yeah, that means you, buddy!” He plays with the fox until grant finishes or talks again. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:06 PM Grant stirs the jambalaya hes making and stretches. "Hope you like spicy food." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:07 PM Leo nods. “I pretty much eat anything. Except squash. Smells good, man!” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:09 PM Grant smiles into the pot. "Grab some plates?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:11 PM Leo salutes. “Yes, sir.” He grins and grabs the plates, handing one to grant. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:13 PM Grant blushes at being called sir and happily dishes some into the plate Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:14 PM Leo takes his and moves to the table. “Well, time to taste test. I give it a ten out of ten for looks alone.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:15 PM Grant sits down across from him and takes a bite Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:16 PM Leo does as well. “Woah, you weren’t kidding about the spice!” Despite his words he digs in. “Definitely awesome, though! Ten out of ten for taste! Dakota would like it.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:16 PM "Who?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:19 PM Leo pauses and swallows. “Oh, my brother in law. Cool guy. You would like him. Literally can’t hurt a fly.” Leo chuckles like he’s heard a good joke, then keeps eating. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:19 PM Grant raises an eyebrow then continues eating Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:20 PM Leo finishes his plate quickly. “Mind if I get some more, man?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:21 PM "Go ahead." Grant shrugs but is smiling Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:22 PM Leo smiles. “Awesome! I’m probably gonna need some milk, but it’s worth it.” He gets another plate and takes a seat, digging in. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:22 PM Grant gets up and pours him a glass of milk Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:24 PM Leo glances up. “Oh, thanks! I’ll probably be... nope, I’m gonna need it.” He Downs half the milk. “Lifesaver. Complete with rescue animals.” Leo laughs. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:24 PM Grant is shaking his head at the dumb jokes Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:25 PM Leo leans back after finishing the rest of his food and the drink. “I’m stuffed! Gonna be able to make it to forty two for sure, thanks to you, Grant!” At this point grant would probably know about Leo’s weapon training Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:28 PM "I can summon 50 animals at once get on my level." Grant teases Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:31 PM Leo grins. “Sadly weapons don’t have a mind of their own. This genius brain has to work twice as hard.” He stands up and strikes a pose with a summoned sword. ”I accept your challenge, though, good sir!” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:32 PM "Dinosaurs are still cooler than swords." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:34 PM Leo snorts. “Suuuure. Dinosaurs are badass, but weapons made man the stronger force. Plus, I’m working on something cool...” he grins mischievously Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:34 PM "Mmhmm suuure." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:36 PM Leo raises an eyebrow. “Not interested? Well, I guess I’ll keep it under wraps.” He whistles and collects his dishes to wash. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:38 PM "What the hell is it idiot?" He lightly punches Leo in the shoulder, "and wash my dishes too as payback for the food." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:39 PM Leo grins. “Fine, fine, I’ll do it. Mind opening my notebook to page forty six?” He grabs the dishes, leaving his notebook on the table. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:40 PM Grant flips through the notebook to the page Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:41 PM On the page is a pretty impressive drawing of a suite of armor, including dimensions and even a material log. “You find it?”(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:42 PM "Armor? What's so cool about that?" His tone of voice is impressed despite his words Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:44 PM Leo turns and focuses on the armor. It takes a few seconds but the picture vanishes, a suit of armor appearing next to grant standing roughly seven feet tall. “It’s still hard as hell to control, but I can make my own army in time. Pretty badass right?” There’s sweat on his forehead. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:44 PM "Yeah, yeah now put it away before you pull something." Grant jokes Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:46 PM Leo does so and visibly relaxes, smile fading a bit. “And there’s the headache...” he turns around and focuses on dishes. “I’m gonna get my own army by the time I graduate, just you watch! Well have beasts, Knights, and weapons a plenty!”(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:47 PM Grant smiles, "Suuuure." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:48 PM Leo finishes up. “Leave the rest for the others?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:49 PM "Fine by me." Grant stretches. Killer yips at Leo Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:51 PM Leo leans down. “Want me to carry ya, buddy?” He offers to hold the fox. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:53 PM Killer jumps into Leo's arms Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:54 PM Leo chuckles and moves the fox to his shoulder, summoning a whip to support and possibly catch the foxxo. “Where we headed?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:56 PM "Wanna go for a little flight? Ride the back of a pterodactyl?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 5:57 PM Leo smiles. “You good for a passenger? I’m pretty heavy, you know. Got a lot of metal on me.” He shows off his tattoos and laughs at his own joke. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:58 PM Grant shakes his head, "I'm sure a pterodactyl can handle you easily." Category:Leo Roleplay Category:Grant Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay